


Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy

by katied4568



Series: Hamilton Group Chats [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gap Filler, Gen, Group chat, KIK, group chat au, kik au, this is a filler chapter because i haven't finished the important chapter yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katied4568/pseuds/katied4568
Summary: The Schuylers coordinate their usernames, because their sisterly bond is just that tight. (I thought this might be cute?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been bad and I haven't finished the last bit of Theodosia (if you haven't read that, check it out. Actually, check out this series in general. Self promo over). This is really just some fluff to keep y'all entertained until I DO finish it. Enjoy.

\--Chat with angelicaaa, cinnamon.roll, and pegggs--

 

pegggs: sisters.

cinnamon.roll: Yeah?

angelicaaa: what now?

pegggs: remember when the group chat said we should coordinate names?

angelicaaa: yeah…?

pegggs: we need to do it.

cinnamon.roll: To what? Also, I still don’t know how to change it.

angelicaaa: we can teach you, but yeah, to what pegs

pegggs: well

pegggs: people always introduce us as Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy.

cinnamon.roll: Yeah…?

pegggs: so

pegggs: I say we change the names to “angelica”, “eliza”, “andpeggy”

angelicaaa: actually, I like that

cinnamon.roll: Me too.

pegggs: so? are we doing it?

angelicaaa: I vote yes

cinnamon.roll: Alright.

pegggs: ok. Liza, to change your name, go to the settings gear in the top left, then your account>name>then type in eliza

cinnamon.roll: Thanks!

 

\--cinnamon.roll changed their name to eliza--  
\--pegggs changed their name to andpeggy--  
\--angelicaaa changed their name to angelica--

 

andpeggy: noice

 

\--Group chat with hAM, smolgaytrtl, baguette112, HRCLSMLLGN, jamesmad, purplevelvet, wait.for.it, andpeggy, angelica, eliza, missmaria--

 

jamesmad: new names?

andpeggy: yes. per Herc’s suggestion, we are now

angelica: angelica

eliza: eliza

andpeggy: andpeggy

hAM: I’m dead, that’s wonderful

andpeggy: isn’t it though? I came up with it. ;)

HRCLSMLLGN: of course you did.

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, my fellow Americans. (Or, if you've checked out my profile, fellow citizens of a certain underworld.)


End file.
